When Land Touches Light
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: 2-shot: Riku planned his life out for himself except he didn't expect the perfect plan to change, many times over, just because Roxas wanted to hang with him one day. RikuRoku. Related to "Little Wind on Land" story
1. When Land Settles

**So…I have this story called "Little Wind on Land" that features Riku/Roxas except the story ironically wasn't even focused on them. And then this was created! It doesn't have to go hand-in-hand with the story but I wrote it as if they're in the same universe.**

**The writing style is different and kinda new(unless I'm totally wrong and it's actually the same) so I have no idea how you guys will take it as I'm kinda breaking a lot of rules for writing!**

**It is a two-shot, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**"When Land Touches Light"**

**By ShadowYin-Yang **

(You are NOT authorized to copy and paste a.k.a steal my work. You are NOT authorized to copy and paste with a few changes here and there either. If caught, you will get no mercy.)

* * *

Riku always felt that his life was pretty planned out for himself by the time he started thinking about his future in high school. Maybe not down to the last detail but still planned out regardless.

_-Graduate high school_

_-Go to college_

_-Graduate college_

_-Get a job_

_-Hold job for at least 2 years_

_-Find a partner_

_-Date partner for 5 years_

_-Marry_

_-Smooth sailing for the rest of his life_

Though not long after that plan was created, someone had to come by and ruin it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the fuck? Excuse me?"

Riku groaned before he turned around,

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," he apologized to the blonde that he just passed on school grounds but was now glaring him down.

"An 'accident' you say?! Do I look like a brunette to you?" the shorter one snapped and Riku only let out another sigh.

"Roxas, I swear it was unintentional."

It wasn't the best start the two had. Anyone would be able to tell that with how much Roxas glared at the other ever since Riku accidentally called the other 'Sora.' Still, with some reasoning from the blonde's brother, Roxas was able to slowly let it go…roughly half a year later.

Before long after Roxas let it go, the two ended up on better terms. Enough to surprise Riku the day Roxas called him up, asking to hang out together.

* * *

"Why not call Axel?" he questioned when they met up. Roxas handed him the sea salt ice cream and then gave the taller one a look. Not quite a glare, but almost a threatening look regardless.

"Why not spend time with Sora?" Riku asked instead. Again, Roxas sent him a look as they walked down the streets of Twilight Town but still Riku didn't want to let it go just yet.

"I don't appreciate being used as 3rd choice, Roxas. I'd understand if you genuinely wanted to spend time with me but your lack of response is telling me otherwise," he stated as he halted in his walk, causing the other to as well.

"…"

"Roxas?"

"…What am I supposed to do then?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I supposed to do?" the blonde asked though all Riku got was still the other's back. The body shook as a hand went up to the blonde's face, letting out a choke.

"They're the ones that hurt me most…"

Tears. Hesitation. Actions.

Sometimes, Riku wondered why someone with such emotional capabilities hold it all in.

Roxas always was the opposite of Sora in that sense. He always came off stronger than Sora because of it. Though here Riku stood, almost in enlightenment, wondering why it felt so good to be the one Roxas let his emotions run in front of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within a year since then…he felt his heartstrings tugged as Roxas played with them, even when unaware. Every time Roxas called him, touched him, _looked_ at him…

For a while, Riku felt angry. Not really at Roxas, just that Roxas doesn't seem to realize that his complaining about Axel and Sora dating isn't helping the situation at hand. Or how whining that Sora wasted his paopu fruit sharing by doing it so early won't change the fact that Sora shared it to begin with. Instead though, Riku stop being angry, and offered the comfort Roxas wanted while not holding back truths. Soon, even Roxas wondered why Axel and Sora being together didn't seem to bother him as much as before…

* * *

"I think I kinda like you…a lot."

"Kinda?"

"Ha…shut up."

"…I really kinda like you too…"

It was only high school though, Riku reminded himself. Not to mention even he wasn't sure how much 'I (kinda) like you a lot' is. So when college rolled around, he found Roxas calling him on the weekends, wanting the man to come back to Twilight Town and buy him dinner. Or Roxas would show up unannounced at his dorm and slept over. Then they'll fight about not spending enough time together or the lack of attention they're supposedly not giving each other.

Riku soon realized they suddenly had a more active sex life in college somehow despite their lack of time seeing each other…

Though as time went on, Riku felt his heart beat whenever he gets to hold the other in his arms and Roxas would rest into his hold, especially if it was spontaneous. Or whenever Roxas takes hold of the silverette's own arm while sending a glare to any passerby that even glanced at Riku. Or whenever they give each other kisses, whether it was short and sweet, or strong and hungry. By the time Riku spent 2 years in college, he realized he might have to change his plans a little bit at the rate this was going.

_-Keep Roxas happy_

_-Graduate College_

_-Get a job_

_-Hold job for at least 2 years_

_-Make sure Roxas is holding a job_

_-Marry Roxas when both hold a steady job_

_-Smooth sailing for the rest of his life_

* * *

By the time Riku graduated, Roxas was still in school. His heart told him to return to Roxas and find work near him. His head told him to move to Radiant Garden for better opportunities…and did just so.

Screams. Emotions. Pain.

The decision certainly didn't make Roxas happy in any sort of way. But why couldn't he understand that it was illogical to stay near Roxas?

Before long…Riku seemed to have needed to go back to his original plan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hi, Riku."

"…"

"Can I…come in?"

With a glance to the floor, almost in shame, Riku stepped aside to let his best friend since childhood (that he hasn't seen since that explosion regarding Roxas) into his apartment.

"How have you been?" Sora asked as he took his jacket off. The cool breeze of fall hit Riku and soon he swiftly shut the door and offered Sora a seat as well as refreshments.

"It's the usual, Sora," Riku responded as he made tea that was within eye view in this small apartment.

"I see…"

"…Was there something you needed from me?" Riku questioned as he poured the hot water into two cups. Sora didn't respond but merely stood up and met with Riku at the counter. He slid his hand to the other, showing off a shine that Riku couldn't miss.

"I'm engaged."

"Wh-What? Sora! You're still in college!" Riku immediately exclaimed, almost swinging that hot water if he didn't put it down before his hands went all the way up, "Sora! This-ugh!"

"I know, Riku, I know. I've heard it all, really," Sora lightly chuckled before holding his ring hand with his other, "Dad and Otosan aren't really happy about it either. Though they don't really like Axel anyway so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

With that, Riku looked into those eyes and his heart did a lunge in attempt to get out when his mind became clouded with Roxas. He just wanted to ask Sora about his parents some more only to get caught up with those nearly identical eyes.

"But don't worry, Riku! We're not thinking of having a wedding anytime soon! I have to at least graduate!"

And Riku cursed to himself, wondering if it's out of torture or out of Sora's own kindness that the brunette is doing what he's doing.

"Sora…"

"I know, Riku, this is sudden. But I had to tell you in person at least. Plus, I-"

"Sora, is Roxas still mad at me?"

"…Eh…well…"

Riku took that as an easy yes.

"You know…you can ask him yourself," Sora suggested with a shrug.

It wasn't exactly easy. How do you tell someone how you feel? If humans knew how to do that, well, there may not be so many problems in the world. How do you tell someone how you feel when words just aren't enough to describe the love he bears?

Well, somehow Riku did. It involved him staking out Roxas's apartment, get the door slammed in his face more than once, hit in the head by whatever item Roxas felt like chucking at him that day, and finally, sharing their heart to heart with a door between them that involved Roxas apologizing for not being more understanding of the situation only for the other to apologize for not trying harder to keep their relationship working. The chain lock being the one thing that kept Riku from holding the other close…

But he spent that night resting against the door from the outside, but his arm inside, holding the other's hand while whispering how he felt, saying the deadly 4-letter word more often than he thought he did in his life up to this point, and offering comfort to dry the blonde's tears…

* * *

Riku's new plan:

_-Love Roxas_

_-Hold job for a couple of years_

_-Love Roxas some more_

_-Help Roxas get a job_

_-Marry Roxas when both hold a steady job_

_-Buy a house and live with Roxas (interchangeable with the above)_

_-Will love the rest of his life_

Riku never saw himself as the only one bringing home income…but he saw himself bringing in MORE income than his partner. He's not sure where the thought came from and only noticed when Roxas showed him his paycheck now that they live together in a slightly larger apartment. It was like his pride just got stabbed…

Though it was healed faster than he thought when Roxas snuggled up with the other in their loveseat that was donated by Axel and Sora…though Riku was pretty sure many things were done on this thing. Still, Roxas won the argument and it was kept.

"Riku…?"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you want to come to our Christmas family gathering?"

"…"

"You really don't have to come."

"No, it's okay…I'll go."

Roxas and Sora's family ironically might be the house he visited the most. He practically counted it as his 2nd home for a while. He knew the family pretty well, the exception being other relatives. For one, he's one of the few aware of a rare side effect from Mako due to Cloud Strife, a former member of SOLDIER, being exposed to it. Mako floats around in the Black Market after becoming illegal due to many deaths caused by it; Cloud being one of few lucky to have survived it. The only strange things to have come out of it were of course the birth of Roxas and Sora. Actual birth.

Riku wasn't sure who had it worse: the man that actually got pregnant and had to be cut up just so Roxas and Sora could actually get out of the body…or the man that impregnated the ex-SOLIDER in the first place.

Squall "Leon" Leonhart was the last person Riku wanted to cross in a bad way. Though both seemed equally intimidating, Squall just had the first impression. Riku can only imagine the dislike they have for him the day he and Roxas broke up. The silverette never paid a visit to the parents since they got back together mostly due to fear. Still, the future lingered in Riku's head and it was enough to tell him that he has to at least be accepted by the family before asking Roxas to be his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So my cousins are here too, and close family friends as well. Um…what else…" Roxas was naming off guests though that translated as warnings to Riku. Riku only sighed when they parked and walked up the front steps of the Leonhart-Strife house. It felt like ages for the silverette since he's even been in it.

The door was opened by a young woman with dark hair, though Riku didn't recognize her, but she gave a warm welcoming smile.

"Hello! Oh Roxas! You've grown so much! You're so handsome!"

"Ah ha, thank you, Auntie Rinoa," Roxas lightly blushed from the compliment as they walked in to escape the light snow.

"Oi! Whose that?"

"Oh my! It's Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

Well Riku couldn't really blame them. He IS the son of the hosts. Soon Riku found himself seated at a long table in the dining room beside Roxas and thankfully Sora. He didn't even recognize half the people here but there seemed to be no one around his age save for Sora and Axel.

"Well designing can be a bit tough," Roxas confessed, "Some clients can be picky but I do enjoy what I'm doing."

"That's great, Roxas!" Aerith exclaimed. Aerith and Zack were the only family friends that Riku even knew in person as they often visited. It helped that Riku enjoyed the cookies Aerith made when she or Zack babysat them as kids. He did wonder why the pair never had kids though.

"You're all invited to my wedding though!"

Riku's thoughts were snapped back into reality when Aerith asked how Sora was doing now. That's right…Sora's engaged to Axel. How long have they been engaged again? An uncomfortable feeling fell in the pit of Riku's stomach as the thought of marriage came up again. He can't tell if he wants to marry Roxas out of impatience to tie the knot with the man he loved or out of pressure. Does Roxas feel bad or left out knowing his brother is getting married at a young age? Maybe it's a good time to actually talk about it soon…

"What do you do, Riku?"

"H-Huh? Oh, um…" The silverette was forced to glance away when he saw the indifferent face on Cloud Strife. He was hoping the man would have a nice smile on when surrounded by friends but apparently Riku wasn't an exception, "I'm in a company. I do business."

That suddenly sounded a lot more lame out loud. At least in comparison to Roxas being a graphic designer. Then again…last he checked Axel was also in business. Sales manager or something? So long as he's not the only one looking not-so-interesting…

When Riku cuddled with Roxas that night in the blonde's old bedroom, he thought out loud on whether Squall and Cloud liked him. Roxas only gave a raise brow as well as a smirk, before telling the man not to worry about it as he turned off their lamp light…Riku reached over and turned it back on.

"I'm serious, Roxas."

"Riku…we shouldn't care what others think about us."

"I want…I don't want your parents to worry about you. I…want them to be at ease knowing you're with me instead of the opposite that's probably close to what they think of when they worry about Sora."

"…"

And Roxas sat up, giving the other a peculiar look.

"That's sweet of you, Riku."

Roxas seemed to be nothing but touched at the heart that night as he promised to have a word with his parents the next day.

* * *

Sora's wedding was nothing spectacular…or at least that's what they said. Riku should've known better considering the two that are getting married have plenty of energy and passion. It was also…almost awkward. He was the best man of Sora, naturally. Roxas was Axel's. The silverette wondered if being paired up in this wedding would feel extra special when they get their own special day…

As he escorted Roxas, he wondered how much lighter he'd feel when they walk away together as a married couple. Or how much more surreal it would be when he dances with Roxas on his wedding night. The more he celebrated his best friend's wedding, the more he wanted his own.

When Sora threw the bouquet, Riku hoped Roxas would participate until the blonde reminded him that it's a toss for single people. Though Riku couldn't help but give a clap and cheer when his other best friend, Kairi, had the bouquet nearly land straight into her hands, making her as happy as she can be that day as she cried out in excitement with her friends.

Axel, being Axel, treated the garter like a rubber band and launched it, though almost the wrong way due to him not facing the audience. Pushing everyone out of way seemed to have not worked when Demyx landed flat on his face. Though what left everyone speechless was when Zexion walked by to return to his table and he merely reached up for the garter to hit his hand.

After some of those games were over, Sora left and returned in a more tux-like attire though he kept his white color. Riku will admit, Sora did looked good in a dress…almost enough to put many women to shame. Though the thought seemed awfully odd when he imagined Roxas in one. Well, Roxas would still look good in it. The face may not match well with it though. The blonde seemed to have read his mind when Riku felt a punch on his arm.

"I am NOT wearing a gown on our wedding day."

He resisted the urge to tease as Riku couldn't help but feel good when he heard 'our.'

* * *

As Riku checked the calendar again this week, he wondered if the time was drawing near.

Revised plan No. ##:

_-Decide if he should keep working before making life-changing plans. If so:_

_-Marry Roxas_

_-Get a house with Roxas_

_-Live and die of old age together_

It's been a little over two years since Riku started working at this company. Roxas instead worked as a freelancer for roughly over a year only. However, it doesn't even seem that likely for Roxas to suddenly lose clients. It does seem safe right now…right? Why the thought of it finally being safe suddenly made the next part of his list more intimidating than Squall Leonhart?

Throughout their time together, the two didn't talk much on marriage. They have, and both agreed it's the direction they want to go in…but still! How does one tell if they're ready? No matter what the plan says, why does the idea seem so BIG and life-changing?

And who else but Roxas to notice the jittery, but nervous as fuck, feeling that Riku was displaying? After all these years, Riku knew lying would only send what he had down the drain, especially when his brain is not logically connected right now. So he confessed. Confessed on how fucking scary the word 'marriage' is now to him. Afraid of the future is another way of putting it. And Roxas looked away in thought. The two didn't speak for a bit but stayed sitting beside each other in that same old used-loveseat. And finally, Roxas looked up at him with a soft smile on his face.

"You know, I really don't mind if we don't marry at all. I'm going to spend…possibly the rest of my life with you anyway."

After all these years, Roxas still knew how to pull on those heartstrings.

* * *

When Roxas was requested on a date one Saturday, who was he to deny? Riku said to have no plans the entire day as he wanted the whole day to spend time with him so Roxas ensured that Saturday was not booked with anybody but Riku. The days leading up to the Saturday had Roxas questioning what they were doing but Riku merely stated things like the movies and going to the bakery; then perhaps some shopping and maybe the museum. Knowing Riku, that was the probably the exact schedule. And of course, Roxas did know Riku when the first place they stopped at were the movies that Saturday. When the movie finished, they proceeded to a bakery when Roxas picked up a piece of cake and pushing for Riku to eat it too, at least a taste. Riku never was fond of sweets but some are okay. So unlike the proper plan Riku had in mind of simply eating their own choice, in which Riku planned to just get a muffin, but sharing something felt nice too. Without warning, Roxas lifted the cake and successfully planted some of the frosting onto the other's face. It took strength for the blonde to hold in a loud laugh and was ready to bolt if he had to. But he instead leaned a bit forward and helped wipe up the small mess.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah?"

The napkin with some of the leftover cream was practically shoved into the blonde's face without warning. Roxas tried to look upset, oh he tried, but what came out was an urge to laugh at himself.

"You jerk…"

"I should say the same to you," Riku commented with a grin as he started wiping the mess off the other with a clean napkin as the other chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a bus ride to save money on parking, but the two arrived at Radiant Garden's public museum. The only thing that went through both their minds was when they spent nearly two hours in a single exhibit.

"Hahaha…we talk too much huh?" Roxas commented as they exited Africa.

"Do we?"

"Well we did look at every single thing and talk about it."

Riku rolled his eyes a little, though can't deny the truth.

"Oh! Let's look at the live butterflies before we go to Egypt!"

"Sure."

"Oh wait…maybe we can look at the dinosaurs after…"

* * *

Closing the museum at 5 has to be a crime. There's no way you can look at everything in such short hours! Even less when you take in eating and break time!

"Riku, stop sulking," Roxas sighed as he followed the silverette's lead away from the museum, "It really wasn't bad planning. We just got caught up in the fun."

"Yeah…"

"Riku…" With another sigh, Roxas placed his hand in Riku's, "You're so silly sometimes."

"Wha-hey!" And Riku will admit when asked, but Roxas's laugh really did make everything better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With all that walking and standing at the museum the two found themselves sitting together for dinner…at a local pizza place.

"So romantic, Riku," Roxas teased before taking a bite from his piece.

"Very funny," the older one shook his head but not without Roxas catching that small grin on the other. As they ate, they chatted the night away and soon the moon has rose to the sky along with the countless stars.

"Now THIS is romantic," Roxas teased some more as Riku rowed a rented boat out in the waters.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you do this for me sometime," Riku responded with a smirk only for Roxas to give him a playful kick.

"I really don't mind taking over though," Roxas stated but Riku stubbornly shook his head and stated that he's perfectly fine.

And soon, they docked the boat and the silverette helped his lover up and out.

"Hey…we're on Destiny Islands…"

"And you call me silly? How could you forget?" with that, he ruffled with the blonde's hair before walking ahead and making the other restrain from pouting, as it would result to more teasing from Riku if he did, "Come on, the stars are bright out over here."

As Roxas plopped down in the sand, he spotted Riku going up one of the trees.

"You're a fast climber!" he called out but Riku didn't respond as he jumped down and swiftly joined the other's side in the sand.

"It's just practice over the years," he finally replied and broke the visible yellow fruit in half.

"Hey…that's a paopu fruit…"

"Yes, Silly, I'm glad you remember your childhood," Riku smirked only for the other to lightly shove him, "…Share one with me?"

"…I'd love to."

Riku handed a half to the other as Roxas's own heart thumped against his chest. Ever since he learned of Axel and Sora's sharing of it many years ago, the existence of the fruit fell to the very deep corners of his mind. But the meaning of it hasn't changed…and it made his heart flutter just knowing he and Riku are sharing one.

As Roxas accepted it, he brought it to his mouth only to stop when he realized there was something there that wasn't exactly edible. At the most top point of his half of the star-shaped fruit, a little glitter caught his eye. As the moment sank in, he let out a half gasp and half a sentence. Roxas started again but his words got caught in his throat at the realization that it was a silver ring with thin gold borders staring back at him.

As his brain tried to figure out how to react to this properly, his felt that hand holding the fruit and in turn holding the ring, grasped by Riku's larger but soft and warm hands.

"I know this is…a big favor to ask of you for someone like me but…I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears. Joy. Love.

"…Yes…!"

Roxas found himself in the other's arms, feeling happiness he never thought could be felt. He let out strings of "I love you" and variations of "Yes" to the man whose destiny will be intertwined with his forever.

* * *

**In reference to the title: Roxas represents/holds power of 'light' in OrgyXIII and it was the only thing I could think of to associate him with that wasn't out there and/or taken by someone else. And for those who don't know, Riku means 'land.'**

**The only difference, or at least the only error, is that Axel and Sora weren't married in the original story, which I plan to fix at some point…(wow I didn't give the red-head any lines did I?)**

**I really need to show Roxy's nicer side too…**

**I know he came off pretty demanding and such in this story, which was more for humor's sake, but don't worry! He's not really that bitchy 24/7! XD**

**Please read and review! And remember! There is a part 2 to this!**

**And for any readers reading my other stories, here's your treat: "He's the Gal!" will be my next updated story! After I make some minor grammar and spelling stuff which shouldn't take long since I technically did that but just didn't apply it to the chapters yet. **


	2. Letting the Wind Pass By

**This does overlap with "Little Wind on Land" so I did my best to connect these two without repeating anything.**

* * *

The night he shared the special star-shaped fruit was one he knew he wasn't going to regret. The day he got to say "I do" was one he knew he'd never forget. It was as if he lived his life just for this moment…and in a way, it really was. Roxas had been with him for as long as he remembered. Not that either could have ever predicted this day with each other in the future, but Riku couldn't believe how long they've known each other. He almost couldn't believe how they were barely friends despite knowing each other but it was only until high school when it was more "official" that they were friends.

But here he stood, hand-in-hand beside Roxas, looking at their newly bought house. It felt like he was starting over again. The whole experience since his marriage felt like he was born all over again but with the most wonderful person in his life to be with him for the rest of the ride in life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm really glad to have two floors," Roxas stated as he came down the stairs to help carry more boxes, "It feels so roomy!"

"Yeah, hold that thought until you need to bring up the bed," Riku stated and the blonde paused in his actions.

"Goddamn you…"

Oh right…there was also that exciting and romantic honeymoon in Italy. Pure fun and long conversations in the day, but deep and passionate romance in the night…

Though Riku kind of wonders if he should confront Roxas about not flaunting how their sex goes sometimes at the reminder of the honeymoon when the handcuffs fell out of an open bag.

"…Roxas!"

Said-blonde popped his head out from the bedroom and then over the railing to see Riku dangling the cuffs that were also attached to a small piece of cloth.

"You really shouldn't have this so easy to find."

Instead of the stuttering he thought Roxas would respond with, Riku got more of a smirk.

"Why? Is it embarrassing for people to know how well you pleasure me on some nights…Ri-ku?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Roxas had look of being pleased on his face when he turned it around on his lover.

With a shake of his head, Riku hid the items and continued with the carrying and later, the unpacking. Between work and moving in, Riku was shocked he hasn't gone crazy yet. Though he assumed Roxas would've gone through something similar if he had a deadline.

"Don't worry, Riku. Leave it to me! Don't overwork yourself, alright?" he said. The silverette assumed there was no deadline…especially since Roxas seemed to have mood swings when he had one.

When ignoring the time, it flew faster and soon(at least in Riku's mind), all the boxes were unpacked, there were things to sit on, there were things to put items on, and they weren't tripping over anything anymore.

Life is now complete…

"Riku, I think I'm pregnant."

…well fuck…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mako can be passed on?! Is a rare thing for it even taking effect when passed on?! It must be the case or Sora would've been impregnated long ago based on how often the brunette had sex…and apparently without a condom most of the time…

A kid was NOT part of the plan! Neither party was even that interested in having one! There is just no way…

How do you adapt to an obstacle like this?

"Roxas…I don't know if we can both have full time jobs and with a kid on top of bills," Riku expressed his concern that next night (as Riku spent the first night absorbing the fact that Roxas ACTUALLY might be impregnated, and the next morning and afternoon cursing the existence of Mako) on the couch with his partner.

"I know, Riku…but who knows? Dad says that I did have early signs of having Mako because of my eyes at a young age but aside from that, I didn't have any physical signs. He thinks the baby may die before it can actually grow though…" Roxas looked away, the thought seemed a lot more sad out loud, "Unless Mako messed with my genetic make-up that much without our knowledge, then that means my body is relatively normal so…it would take the new life form as a virus or some form of intrusion that shouldn't be there…"

"…Would you abort if you could?" Riku questioned but Roxas didn't look back.

"I don't know…if this was 'normal' I think I may think of an actual answer for that. But this…this isn't normal at all! It's not as simple for me to decide if I want to abort it or not. Dad…I don't think he was even supposed to go through with it…" Roxas confessed as the story streamed through his mind, "I mean…Sora and I could've been mutants or something. But he did anyway…"

"Do you…feel obligated too then?" Riku asked as he put an arm around the other in comfort.

"A little…"

"I know it's not good advice but…try and approach it as if it was normal. If you really want to keep the child, we need to talk about it if…if your body doesn't…um…"

The blonde's hand on the other's stopped him from talking.

"I know…I promise I'll let you know. It's just…well…I know it's early but…I think I kind of did want a kid or two with you somewhere down the road. Maybe a bit over 5 years down the road…but here, if it lives, we may actually get one. Our own genes too! I mean…it's a family, Riku. It's our own little family…"

Family…that really does sound nice; making one with Roxas and all…

"Are we ready is the question? What if we're not?" Riku brought up as he rested his chin on his hands, using the arm of the couch.

"…I'm not sure…" Roxas shook his head in near disappointment, "I guess…we could put it up for adoption?"

"I'm not really happy with the adoptions we have here. It's too…full…"

"Yeah…that's true..."

Great…stress and problems early in the marriage…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two kept the topic within reach but they often went around in circles with it. It kept ending with "Are we ready for a child?"

"Roxas, you can be as ready as you want to be," Cloud stated one night over the phone, "You think I was ready to have you and Sora? Fuck no. And don't believe Squall, he was actually the one that wanted to keep you guys the most. I was the one ready to abort you both."

"Geez, thanks, Dad," Roxas responded sarcastically, "Really great to know."

"He promised to take the most responsibility and all that. I wouldn't tell you to do this but I did something stupid, that could've turned out bad but didn't, by caving to your father's request."

"I see…"

"But by the end of the day, I told myself it was time to grow up…well, grow up some more. And I honestly believe you and Sora turned out fine…I still don't like Axel though. Have you heard from Sora lately?"

Roxas let out a light chuckle from that comment.

"I have, he is fine. Axel really does care about Sora, don't worry…and thanks, Dad. I guess I just have to grow up, again, faster!"

As the months went by, it looked like Roxas's body wasn't as normal as it looked when another examination with Cloud's "underground" Doctor that worked in a regular hospital luckily, Dr. Hojo, the cell was shown to be growing at a relatively normal pace.

That night, Roxas was almost afraid to bring it up with his lover when he came home.

Riku may be the only one not a fan of the to-be-baby mainly due to their current situation. Roxas will admit, he wanted to have some years of alone-time with Riku, while married, before having a child running around. But still…they have a chance of having their own baby…no homosexual couple gets that chance unless they get a donor to carry their child. Even then, it's not completely the same.

"Riku…?"

Still, it's a talk they needed to have. It's something that would affect both in a very impactful way.

"Our home is certainly big enough for a child and we're both pretty financially stable right now," Roxas explained as the two found himself back on that couch. The blonde is starting to dislike this thing as the place that now stands for where they have serious talks, "Plus! I'm a freelancer! I'll be home a lot! Unless I have to meet directly with the clients I mean but that's not very often so…I can be around to take care of it."

"A baby isn't a walk in the park, Roxas. I know we agreed to split house chores but with a baby around, the chores essentially double in one way or another."

"I know, Riku…and I promise I'll work hard to not make it hard on you. I know you have a long day at work."

The silverette let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair,

"A baby is going to be very expensive."

"Right…well I figured it's a good time to make a better budget for ourselves and maybe…maybe we can finally make a joint-bank account. We keep putting it off but this might help with paying bills too."

Just by mentioning money Riku is reminded that Roxas still gets paid more. Not only that…Riku was pretty sure he may get a raise soon. They're both pretty responsible people when it comes to money too…well just maybe…

"Oh! And Radiant Garden is a pretty safe place not to mention it has good schools."

Dang, Roxas is already thinking that far ahead. Then again…they may have to. The child does need a good environment…

"But Riku…in the end, I would never do something you're not ready for. I won't have the child if you truly feel you don't want it."

Its not that Riku didn't want it…he knew he would love to have a child with Roxas. Though by the end of it, he couldn't bring himself to become "ready" for one. Hell, a "baby/family" wasn't even on his plan list! Sure his plans have gone through numerous revisions but not once has a 'baby' or a 'family,' not even a pet either, has gone onto the list! It just can't happen like this when one doesn't even expect it!

* * *

Sora found it silly when Riku expressed his concern at a local coffee shop about not having it "planned."

"Riku, mistakes happen all the time, right?"

"Right…?"

"So do accidents, right?"

"Right…" Riku nodded again as he drank his coffee.

"And you said so yourself that your life plan has gone through a lot of changes! Riku, even if you and Roxas didn't plan to have a child anytime soon, didn't the fact you did plan to MAYBE have one count for something? Doesn't that mean it might've ended up on your plan at some point anyway?"

True, but still! As Riku sipped his drink, he didn't respond…

"Didn't you tell me way back in high school that you were worried about your future and that's why you made a plan in the first place? Well you're doing it again! You're worrying about the future! If planning makes you feel better, then plan out how to raise a perfect kid!"

"…Sora, raising a kid is a lot different than a line up of things that you-"

"Aw come on, Riku!" Sora cut in with a pout, "It's one thing if you don't want the child or you really don't think you're ready for it, that's fine, it's your choice and you know yourself well. But it's another if you're doing it out of fear of the unknown."

Yeah…the last thing either Riku and Roxas wanted…was screwing their kid up…

Is he ready? Riku wasn't sure how you determine that. They seem to technically be ready but mentally?

"_Maybe I just don't want it…well no…that's not right. I do want a child with Roxas one day. But…"_ Riku groaned as he turned to his side on the bed, _"But that's how I was when I decided I'll marry Roxas 'one day' and that took ages to do. By the time we want to adopt we might as well be in retirement…"_

With a sigh, Riku flipped to the other side to face where Roxas lay.

"_What about Roxas? I never…talk about myself. I know he would've proposed instead if he knew what I was thinking half of the time." _

With a frustrated face, he went back onto his back to stare the ceiling in hopes the blankness might give him something to work with.

"Ngh…"

"_Oh crap…"_

"Riku…?"

"…"

Despite not answering, Roxas used his elbows as leverage when he looked over,

"Are you okay, Riku?"

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine…I'm really sorry for waking you," he said with utmost sincerity.

"If you're sure, Riku. Don't…be afraid to talk to people if you're troubled," Roxas reminded him, as he did time and time again before. Whether or not Riku uses that advice, even Roxas isn't sure.

"Yeah…I know."

With a weak smile from that unconvincing reply, Roxas lied back down. Though he couldn't worry too much with the way Riku seems to pull through everything.

The blonde's heart sped up when he felt the other's arm around him in the chest area and pulled him closer. Without questioning it, Roxas positioned himself more comfortably against the other's body. He turned so his head was against the other's chest and neck while Riku wrapped both arms around him.

"Your arm…" Roxas murmured as he's now laying on top of one of them.

"It's fine," Riku responded as he held the other tightly.

"_Right here between us…our child…"_

"Roxas…you can…I mean, we can…keep the-um-_our_ child."

* * *

Riku's plan to handle the to-be-baby:

-Make sure it remains healthy through the pregnancy/Make sure Roxas's own life isn't at risk

-Organize the budget _now_

-Buy baby things, but only necessary stuff

-Pick possible names

-research everything on the internet…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maybe we can pick a name after the baby comes out," Roxas suggested one afternoon when Riku noticed how they're getting closer and closer to the possible "birth" of this baby and they have yet to find possible names.

"I don't know, not many do that," Riku responded as he typed on his laptop on the kitchen table. Still, he did catch the sound that Roxas made in a disapproving tone. He heard the blonde pull up the chair and sit across from him.

"I want to name the baby after it's born."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I feel picking a name now would kind of make us think of an image for the baby without even meeting the baby."

"…Well, I suppose."

"I'll let you pick the name!"

Riku's typing took a pause and was going to resume but the thought stayed there,

"I don't think you want to trust me with naming the baby," he stated, looking over his laptop and at the other.

"Why not? I trust you, Riku. I'm no good with names. You can even ask Sora. When we were kids, we fought over the name of the cat and the dog among our toys. Sora makes silly names but mine have no creativity. He made Snuggleboobear and I made Teddy."

"Well nothing wrong with generic either," Riku shrugged but Roxas made a face, clearly amused.

"Not when the parents have cool names! Oh! Maybe the baby should start with 'R' too!"

"Ugh…Roxas, I'm going to start switching up you and the baby's name if we do that."

Though Riku kept it in mind. How do you even go about finding the perfect name? Riku sighed at the thought that he couldn't even plan until after the baby is born.

Born…life…

* * *

As if it was meant to be, the moment Riku laid eyes on the gentle face, sleeping at peace in his arms, his brain started running through like the fastest of internet connections to find that perfect name. It wasn't until Sora came into the hospital room to see his dear brother that it finally clicked.

Ventus.

The baby boy will be named after Sora…he is named Ventus: Roxas and Riku's precious treasure.

Riku's baby plan:

-Make sure Ven's brain is stimulated

-the usual feeding/diaper changing/etc…

-Cannot swear in front of the Ventus and…for most of his life living with them.

-Put away money for college starting NOW

-Must resist urge to sit Ventus in front of television for entertainment

-Talk to the baby…

-Be…silly…and-

"Okay, Roxas um…you're going to have be the playful parent here," Riku announced during the making of his new plan on his laptop as he sat on floor by the couch in the living room.

"What? Why?" the blonde questioned as he fed the newborn while he sat comfortably.

"…Because I don't want to do baby talk and…stuff."

"You think _I_ do?!" Roxas exclaimed.

How in the world did they not talk about this beforehand?

Though the younger man's loud response seemed to have frightened Ventus as he started to squirm and makes noises of discomfort.

"Oh shit. I mean…Godda-gah!"

Riku wonders if they'll ever learn to stop swearing…

But when they look into Ven's bright blue eyes that tear up, the two found themselves easily tending to the baby. Not that doing it wasn't tiring or frustrating but sometimes…a single laugh or just cutely putting things in his mouth was enough to make it worth it for them.

As he and Roxas took care of the little boy that start to sport blonde locks, Riku found a sense of peace in the life he made with the other he's sharing it with…

* * *

**16 years later:**

Riku had a plan for virtually every certain age group for Ven's growth. Following through with the plan came up much harder than Riku's own life plans for some reason. Especially with how much Ven would cry or just simple get angry. Even without that, Riku sometimes just doesn't want to put in effort talking to Ven and make something as stupid as watching TV interactive. He also wasn't a fan of playing kid board games and playing pretend. Still he endured it…endured it all in hopes that Ven would grow up and leave for college already…

"That's a horrible thing to think, Riku," said Roxas during their before-bed talk one night as the blonde put down the book he was reading down on their side table drawer that also held their current light source in the form of a lamp.

"I didn't mean it make it sound like THAT!" Riku defended, "I'm just not a fan of raising a kid. I still love Ventus!"

"Try telling your boy that if he ever overhears you say your original statement," Roxas said bluntly.

"It's not my fault that he's an emotional person!"

With a sigh, Riku reminded himself that Ven, while pretty sensitive to things, at least held a part-time job now so most likely the boy won't go on the rest of his life being afraid of the real world…

At the same time…this little boy often came into their bedroom crying and asking to sleep with them because of a nightmare…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Um…Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…uh…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I…I kind of…like this person…like a lot! And-"

Riku's mind was put on hold before Ven even finished his sentence. Here he was in the kitchen, checking work e-mails through his phone while he ate (while enduring the kicks Roxas kept giving him to put it away) with Ventus going about his day at school today and he…what? No! This was NOT part of the plan!

"…_How the hell did I not see this coming?" _Riku thought to himself. Sure, Ventus has shown having obvious forms of crushes in the past but hasn't since he hit high school, _"I guess I was being TOO hopeful to think he'd go through high school without liking someone…"_

"I don't know what to do…" Geez the boy looked worried. Poking at the food never was a good sign. Is the crush that bad this time?

"Well, it doesn't hurt to tell him that you like him," Roxas suggested and only then did Riku catch on it was a boy. Great…

"How old is he?" Riku jumped in as casually as he could.

"Oh he's my age! We work together and he goes to my school too! We just don't have any classes together."

Brightening up when talking about the object of his affection. Great…definitely looking like a strong crush now.

* * *

"I swear to god, Roxas. Mako must contain a gay gene or something," Riku announced that night in bed only to get a raised brow and a worried expression, in the scared way, from his partner.

"Does it matter what Ven's sexuality is?" Roxas questioned.

"I was kinda hoping he was straight, or at least bi with a preference to girls. He seemed pretty split down the middle in the past though he WAS really little and probably couldn't tell the difference anyway…but if he was straight, the only thing I have to worry about is if the girlfriend is manipulative. If Ven likes boys, I have to worry about manipulation, rape, and higher chance of violence among dozens of other things!"

As Roxas sat there looking at his lover, he was half ready to look up this information and see if the same statistics for hetero relationships apply to the homosexual ones…but that can wait until tomorrow. He put down his hand hard on Riku's shoulder.

"Spoken like a true father." With another pat, the blonde laid down and shut off the lamp.

"Roxas! You can't say you're not worried at least a little!" Riku responded in the dark and the blonde could tell that Riku didn't even shift his body to lay down yet.

"Riku…I dated when I was younger than he was…"

"Yeah but you're not Ventus…Ven is…fragile and…naive…ugh…"

Roxas let out a sigh and would've shook his head if he wasn't already lying down.

"Riku…Ven needs to experience love in some form and learn from it. He has to learn how to handle heartbreak too, or at least more experience since that crush on his teacher that was apparently married. Ven just needs to be careful. If it makes you feel better, then tell him to bring the boy over if they do start dating."

"Oh I will…"

"But please don't judge a book by its cover…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the weeks went by, Riku could notice his teenage son act very…smitten. He giggled far too much on the phone and sighed far too often when talking about his crush...Not to mention how defensive he got whenever Riku says "It's just a crush." Still…as long as the boy's grades don't drop the silverette backed off just a bit.

Finally, the day came when Riku started choking on his drink and the man was practically ready to die at that moment when Ven came home and happily announced he had a boyfriend.

No! No! Just no! Ven is NOT ready to be in a relationship! Absolutely not!

"What are his grades?" Riku immediately asked as soon as the coughing stopped with Roxas gently rubbing the other's back.

"Um…I don't know? Well he does slack a bit-"

"You're not dating him," Riku cut in before letting out one more cough.

"WHAT?!" the teenager immediately exclaimed, "That's not fair!"

"Riku…maybe that is a _little_ bit unfair," Roxas said under his breath as he patted the back this time.

"People are very unreliable if they can't even handle keeping up their grades!"

"Uncle Sora and Axel seem to be doing fine!" Ven argued with a very Sora-like pout.

"And which couple here is living a 2 story house?" Riku retorted only to feel Roxas stop his work, "N-Not that I'm looking down on my _best friend_ of course…" he added.

"At least they have _a_ house! You're so awful!" Ven continued to argue causing Riku to hold in a groan. Though before he could continue, Roxas kicked Riku back to the Master bedroom in that "Don't do what I say and I will be pissed at you and you don't want me pissed at you"-voice. So the silverette had his own pouting moment being left in the dark. After about 10 minutes, Roxas finally came in and shut the door behind him.

"Riku, you can't go ordering Ventus to not see someone without even meeting the boy. He could be very nice," he announced as he walked up to the bed and planted himself beside the silverette.

"Ngh…"

"So I told Ven to invite him over sometime."

"Ugh…"

"And you will not interrogate him."

"…"

* * *

So Ventus announced he'll have his first "real" date and his boyfriend will come pick him up so that would be their intended meeting him.

As Ven came down the stairs in white and green striped tank top with shorts, Riku sent him back up to wear long sleeves and pants so it won't be "too revealing." Though Roxas thought it was utterly ridiculous in this heat so convinced Riku to let it go and have Ven come down in a simple dark green T-shirt instead.

Riku never was good with the whole love thing, and only got lucky when Roxas decided to make the first confession way back, but even he felt kind of bad to see Ven sit there on their soft seat all nervous while he waited for 6 p.m. to hit by trying to watch television in their living room. When someone's cell went off, Ven immediately checked it but almost seemed disappointed when it wasn't his. Roxas instead stood up and went to the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy!" the bright voice practically radiated off the joy in the other's voice.

"Hey, Sora."

"So Aerith and Zack somehow never got your new number so I'm here to pass on a message!"

"Oh, well okay. And you can give them mine after this."

"Okay, will do! So tell Ven to tell Vanitas that they want him back by 10 or he'll be grounded."

"…Who?"

"You know, Vanitas," Sora repeated.

"No, I don't know…?"

"Aerith and Zack's son? The one born in the same year Ven was?"

"…Sora I think I was too busy carrying a baby for 9 months, doing things no other man in the world but Dad and myself did or feel, to remember someone else's baby!" Roxas argued and he could practically imagine the sheepish smile on Sora's face after the brunette's light laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. You never did have time to go to the baby shower either. But surely you knew they had a kid right? Considering you guys DID help them move in to Radiant Garden like 5 years ago."

Yeah, Roxas did recall the news that Aerith and Zack finally decided to have a kid or two.

"Oh…I think they did mention Vanitas…wait so Ventus is…dating Zack and Aerith's son?"

"Yes! Geez you should stay more in touch with Daddy's friends!"

"So wait…does he…get grounded often?"

_Ding-Dong_

Oh crap…

The door opened swiftly, as Ven practically leapt for it, and Roxas could hear Riku get off the couch and see the boy. As the blonde turned around he could see Riku's eyes ready to bulge out.

"I don't know. Oh! But he does get into detention a lot!" Sora announced as Roxas rushed out of the kitchen to catch the dark-haired boy with a dark blood red shirt with dark design markings all over it as he turned around, threw an arm around Ven, and walked off to the jet black car he came with. Roxas felt his brow twitch with each step considering how he could hear the chains on Vanitas's black pants kept hitting each other as he walked.

"Hello? Roxas?"

"…I'll call you back, Sora."

As he hung up, the blonde shook his head.

"Ventus! Tell him his parents want him back by 10 or he's grounded!" Roxas shouted after him and Ven looked back with a hand raised to let him know he heard. After they were gone, Roxas shook his head.

"He is NOT dating that boy."

With a sigh, Riku decided this might be a good time to work on a plan on how to properly handle a teenager dating someone you don't want him to date.

"I swear, he's going to be a bad influence…" Roxas muttered under his breath as he walked back to the kitchen to call Sora back but was instead stopped by Riku.

"…Have I told you I love you today?"

"…No?"

Pulled him back a little, the silverette placed a kiss on those soft lips and only pulling away after a few moments.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too…Riku."

It was far too easy to get caught up in life and unbelievably easy to take another for granted. Sometimes, it's just nice to know you're still loved no matter what…

* * *

**You know, I like this "Land" series. I really want to write more but not sure how that would go lol. Maybe I can make mini-shorts. Well thanks for reading, guys! **

**Please read and review! Thank you! **


End file.
